Protetora
by Marininha Potter
Summary: Depois da guerra, é tempo de resolver tudo. H/G música Wonderwall, do Oasis


N/A: Bom, a fic se passa logo depois da guerra, um momento oculto pela tia J.K. que eu resolvi escrever. A música é Wonderwall do Oasis e as palavras em negrito são as frases traduzidas da música, escritas como falas.

Bom é isso, espero que gostem, é minha primeira songfic. Depois deem uma passada no meu perfil pra poderem ler a minha história De um jeito diferente (a propaganda é a alma do negócio hehe)

Please, façam uma autora feliz, mandem reviews, mesmo para dizer que foi a pior que você já viu ou pra deixar uma carinha feliz [:)]

**Protetora**

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_

Backbeat, the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now

And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now

And all the roads that lead you there were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me

Tinha acabado de acordar, a guerra havia acabado a pouco e ele não sabia quanto tempo tinha ficado adormecido. A primeiro coisa que pensou foi: "**Hoje será o dia**, é melhor fazer isso logo do que ficar adiando. Ainda hoje, Gina vai voltar a ser minha".

Pegou a capa de invisibilidade e saiu do dormitório masculino, onde havia dormido, mesmo não lembrando em como tinha chegado ali. Assim que chegou no salão principal, passou os olhos pela mesa da Grifinória e viu quem tanto ansiava, uma menina de cabelos vermelhos, hoje presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, de olhos castanhos sempre com um ar determinado que ele tanto amava nela, com sardas que complementavam perfeitamente seu rosto e um ar anjelical.

Aproximou-se dela, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Oi.

Ao contrario do que Harry pensou, ela não se assustou, apenas disse:

- Olá. Dormiu bem, sr. Potter?

- Dormi sim, tive sonhos bons com uma certa ruiva.

- Deve ter sonhado bastante, pois três dias já são suficiente.

- Três dias?! Nossa! Mas bem, não vim aqui para isso. Está afim de um passeio nos jardins?

- Tude bem. Mas se lembre que não deve demorar muito, porque meus irmãos, você sabe muito bem **que** depois **eles vão jogar tudo de volta em você**.

- Com eles não me procupo, por enquanto.

Ela entrou por baixou da capa e seguiu com ele até os jardins. Sentaram-se debaixo de uma arvore onde costumavam ficar quando namoravam.

- Eu achava que a primeira coisa que você faria quando Tom morresse, era se excluir do mundo achando que tudo era sua culpa. Mas no fundo eu pensava que **por enquanto você já deveria, de algum modo, ter percebido o que deve fazer**.

E como num impulso Harry a beijou, num beijo de saudade e paixão.

- Gina, **não acredito que ninguém sinta o mesmo que eu sinto por você agora**, pois você é tudo, tudo que eu sempre quis.

- Sabe, **andam dizendo por aí que o fogo de seu coração apagou. Tenho certeza que você já ouviu isso antes, mas você nunca tinha dúvida**, sempre fez tudo para o bem de todos. **Não acredito que ninguém sinta o mesmo que eu sinto por você agora**. A pura verdade é qu**e todas as estradas que temos que percorrer são tortuosas **e qu**e todas as luzes que nos levam até lá nos cegam**. Eu sei que o caminho foi difícil, mas no final você voltou pra mim.

Com essas palavras o abraçou com força, com medo que a qualquer momento o homem a sua frente fosse desaparecer. Chorou ali todas as lagrimas não derramadas no funeral de Dumbledore, no casamento de Gui e Fleur e no decorrer dos dias em Hogwarts.

- Meu amor, – Começou Harry - **existem muitas coisas que eu gostaria de te dizer**, **mas não sei como**. **Porque talvez, você **foi e sempre **vai ser a única que me salva. E além do mais, você é minha protetora**. Senão fosse você e aquele presente seu para meus dezessete anos, **hoje** apenas **seria o dia**.

Se beijaram ternamente, um beijo doce, dessa vez contendo todo o amor expresso nos dois. Depois de alguns minutos, ou melhor dez minutos, eles se separaram.

- Acho melhor voltarmos, não quero ter 6 cabeças ruivas correndo atras de mim. Quer dizer, 5. Ai! Eu não queria chegar nesse assunto, se bem que eles ja devem estar querendo me matar pelo que aconteceu com Fred – Falou Harry.

- Olha, - Disse Gina, colovando as mãos na bochecha do garoto e o olhando nos olhos – não fique pensando assim, não foi sua culpa, **mas **mesmo que fosse, **eles nunca vão jogar aquilo em você. Por enquanto você já deveria, de algum modo ter percebido o que você não deve fazer** – Terminou, tirando a mão de Harry que estava em contato com sua pele por debaixo de sua blusa.

- Maus. – Se desculpou, corando – Mas sério, ainda **não acredito que ninguém sinta o mesmo que eu sinto por você agora**.

- Querendo concorrência Potter?

- De forma alguma, é que **todas as estradas que levam você até lá são tortuosas **e **todas as luzes que iluminam o caminho nos cegam**. **Existem muitas coisas que eu gostaria de te dizer, mas não sei como. Eu **já **disse: talvez você **sempre **vai ser aquela que me salva, e além do mais, você é minha protetora. Eu **já** disse: talves você **sempre** vai ser aquela que me salva, e além do mais, você é minha protetora. Eu **sei que já **disse**, mas quero que grave isso na sua mente**: talvez você **sempre **vai ser aquela que me salva, você **sempre **vai ser aquela que me salva, você **sempre **vai ser aquela que me salva.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

N/A: Essa é a songfic. Como já disse, espero que gostem.

**_Cerca de 127 pessoas visitaram/leram essa fic. E meu povo, nenhuma review? Por favor! Quero saber o que acham do meu trabalho! Até quem não é cadastrado pode comentar!_**

Bjss,

Marininha Potter


End file.
